Access to computer networks has become a ubiquitous part of today's computer usage. Whether accessing a Local Area Network (LAN) in an enterprise environment to access shared network resources, or accessing the Internet via the LAN or other access point, it seems users are always logged on to at least one service that is accessed via a computer network. Moreover, the rapid expansion of cloud-based services has led to even further usage of computer networks, and these services are forecast to become ever-more prevalent.
Networking is facilitated by various types of equipment including routers, switches, bridges, gateways, and access points. Large network infrastructure typically includes use of telecommunication-class network elements, including switches and routers made by companies such as Cisco Systems, Juniper Networks, Alcatel Lucent, IBM, and Hewlett-Packard. Such telecom switches are very sophisticated, operating at very-high bandwidths and providing advanced routing functionality as well as supporting different Quality of Service (QoS) levels. Private networks, such as Local area networks (LANs), are most commonly used by businesses and home users. It is also common for many business networks to employ hardware- and/or software-based firewalls and the like.
In recent years, virtualization of computer systems has seen rapid growth, particularly in server deployments and data centers. Under a conventional approach, a server runs a single instance of an operating system directly on physical hardware resources, such as the CPU, RAM, storage devices (e.g., hard disk), network controllers, I/O ports, etc. Under one virtualized approach using Virtual Machines (VMs), the physical hardware resources are employed to support corresponding instances of virtual resources, such that multiple VMs may run on the server's physical hardware resources, wherein each virtual machine includes its own CPU allocation, memory allocation, storage devices, network controllers, I/O ports etc. Multiple instances of the same or different operating systems then run on the multiple VMs. Moreover, through use of a virtual machine manager (VMM) or “hypervisor,” the virtual resources can be dynamically allocated while the server is running, enabling VM instances to be added, shut down, or repurposed without requiring the server to be shut down. This provides greater flexibility for server utilization, and better use of server processing resources, especially for multi-core processors and/or multi-processor servers.
Under another virtualization approach, container-based OS virtualization is used that employs virtualized “containers” without use of a VMM or hypervisor. Instead of hosting separate instances of operating systems on respective VMs, container-based OS virtualization shares a single OS kernel across multiple containers, with separate instances of system and software libraries for each container. As with VMs, there are also virtual resources allocated to each container.
Deployment of Software Defined Networking (SDN) and Network Function Virtualization (NFV) has also seen rapid growth in the past few years. Under SDN, the system that makes decisions about where traffic is sent (the control plane) is decoupled for the underlying system that forwards traffic to the selected destination (the data plane). SDN concepts may be employed to facilitate network virtualization, enabling service providers to manage various aspects of their network services via software applications and APIs (Application Program Interfaces). Under NFV, by virtualizing network functions as software applications, network service providers can gain flexibility in network configuration, enabling significant benefits including optimization of available bandwidth, cost savings, and faster time to market for new services.
“Service chaining” is often used in the context of SDN to describe a flow of packets traversing a network that are processed by a series of network service elements implemented at various physical compute nodes. As used herein, the term “Local service chaining” (LSC) is used to describe a flow of packets traversing a network that is internal to a compute node that are processed by a series of network service elements implemented in VMs or virtualized containers. Under the conventional approach, LCS employs the use of a Virtual Switch (VS) or equivalent mechanism to switch packets between VMs. This switching mechanism requires compute resources and negatively impacts throughput capacity of the system. This problem is exacerbated when a large amount of traffic is processed through LSCs, as the processing of each packet may involve multiple data transfers via one or more VSs.